


come down from the sky when i need you the most

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gay Awakening, Gen, Just fun times, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: Lady Bird starts to realise she might not be so straight





	come down from the sky when i need you the most

One day in July, Shelly took Lady Bird shopping for university, since her mom hated her, and her dad and Miguel were busy. It was awkward at first, as they silently sat on the bus, and silently walked through thrift stores and dollar stores for stuff she didn’t even know she needed, but when they stopped for coffee, Shelly started to talk. 

“Since it’s been a few months, you won’t mind me telling you Kyle was a massive douchebag.” Shelly said matter-of-factly, stirring her drink. “But that’s okay. Dating massive douchebags is all part of growing up.”

“Is that why you’re with Miguel?” Lady Bird joked, laughing when Shelly threw a straw at her head.  
“No, I went through the douchebag boyfriends phase much earlier.” She paused, and kept going. “And, if I’m gonna be honest, douchebag girlfriends.”

“Wait.” Lady Bird mumbled, comprehending what Shelly was telling her, but somehow still not understanding.   
“I’m bisexual.”   
“Okay.”

And that was that. She wasn’t trying to be rude, or bigoted, but as she silently trailed behind Shelly all the way home, something felt different, even though nothing had changed. Sitting in her bedroom, now covered in boxes covered in clothes, Lady Bird could hear the TV blaring, her parents simmering to an argument, a screaming train a few blocks over. 

Somehow, she found herself getting up, and walking out of the house, through streets she had known her whole life. When she left for New York, would she gradually forget? But right now, every path was easily remembered, and she soon found herself outside of the beautiful house she still dreamed of owning. 

“Oh, hello, Christine.” Danny’s grandmother opened the door, smiling.  
“Hi, Mrs. O’Neill. Is Danny here?”   
“No, I think he’s at your cafe.” 

Lady Bird thanked her, and started walking again. Before long, and just in time as she was starting to get sweaty, Lady Bird arrived at the cafe, one of the marginally cool places in her town. And that was really marginally. 

Danny was sitting outside with a book, so she just walked up and sat down next to him.  
“Danny.” she said.   
“Oh, hi Lady Bird!” 

“Can I ask you something?”   
“Sure.” Danny put his book away and smiled. God, he really had been a great first boyfriend. Though definitely a better friend. 

“Um, how did you know you were gay?” Lady Bird mumbled, not wanting to look at him.   
“Uh, I don’t know. Why?”  
“Just well, my brother’s girlfriend told me she’s bisexual, and I guess I’ve just been thinking about myself, maybe?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, well uh I guess I always felt different from all the other guys. And when I was with you, I mean you’re great, but our whole relationship just felt like ‘okay, this is fine, I guess’-

Lady Bird kindly socked him in the arm. 

-but it was nothing amazing, you know?” they both punctuated the awkwardness of confession with quiet laughter. “And then I guess I realised I liked Dylan.”

“Dylan? Oh yeah, the guy you cheated on me with?” He looked hurt for a second, and she quickly went back on her words. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry too.” Danny replied.

After making niceties for a few more minutes, Lady Bird was on the road, well sidewalk, again, back in the direction from which she came. By the sun was finally starting to sink behind clouds, she arrived at Julie’s apartment. 

“Hey.” Julie said as Lady Bird flopped down on the couch beside her.   
“I think maybe I’m a lesbian.”   
“Uh, okay, why?” Lady Bird sighed deeply and dramatically. It was such a difficult topic, and she barely knew her own feelings, but at least Julie would always understand her. 

“I guess just sleeping with Kyle was pretty lackluster.”  
“Sure, but just cause losing your virginity to some random douchebag wasn’t mind-blowing doesn’t mean you’re a lesbian.” Julie passed her a cracker.  
“Yeah, I don’t know. Shelley told me she was bi and now I feel all different.”   
“I mean, it kinda makes sense why you were so obsessed with Jenna.” 

Lady Bird started laughing. “Come on, I was not that obsessed with her.”  
Julie cocked her head. “Mmmm, I don’t know about that.”

They sat laughing for a few minutes, eating crackers and Lady Bird listened to Julie dissect the ruins of her mom and Matt’s relationship, but it was okay because she was going to college anyways, so she didn’t need sandwiches. 

“But, I think, if you’re a lesbian, that’s cool. There’s probably a ton of gay people in New York.” Julie said.   
“And no matter what, we’ll stay best friends, okay?” Lady Bird asked.

“Definitely. I’ll be calling you everyday, you’ll get so sick of me.”  
“Never.”


End file.
